A Second Genesis
by Von Stark
Summary: The time has come for Genesis to prove himself. Midgar lies in ruin, and much of the world will soon follow, for a new darkness has risen, one that threatens to destroy the world as we know it. Genesis once wanted to be a hero; now, he is forced to be. I do not own any of the characters in this story, as they are the property of Disney Entertainment and Square Enix, Inc.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two men sat in the shade of an apple tree. They had been friends since childhood, had grown up together, and had fought together. One man, the one in burgundy, held a book in his hand and read silently. It was a play he had read many times before, had practically memorized, and it had provided much inspiration over the course of his life. The other man, the man in dark blue, leaned against the tree, his head back and his eyes closed.

"We come here every time," noted the man in burgundy.

Without opening his eyes, the man in blue responded.

"Then pick a different spot. It's _your _dream, after all."

"I know," said the man in burgundy. "I'm not complaining; I'm simply noting that after all this time, and everything we've done, we still always come home."

The man in blue smiled and wrapped his wing around himself as a makeshift blanket.

"Home is where the heart is, I suppose."

"Angeal, you know I despised my parents."

"Yes, I do. I'm teasing you."

Genesis Rhapsodos nodded and continued reading.

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises,_

_Nothing shall forestall my return._


	2. War of the Beasts

**War of the Beasts**

The young man appraised his appearance in the mirror above his dresser. His cobalt blue tunic was a bit tight – perhaps he'd grown since last he had worn it – but it was suitable. If anything, it made his physique seem leaner and more muscular than it actually was. His pants, a shade of navy blue, fit wonderfully, and he had shined his black boots the night before. He searched his thin face for any hair he might have missed while shaving, and found none. Satisfied, he moved on to the hair atop his head, a mop as black as his boots, but significantly less shiny. He combed it to the side with his fingers, content with its length and cleanliness.

He held his right hand out in front of him and summoned his key-shaped blade from the mysterious void whence it came, to remind himself that it was still there, still accessible at a moment's notice. It never hurt to be prepared. He breathed deeply, and allowed the weapon to dissipate.

A series of knocks from outside called him from his thoughts. The young man straightened his tunic and opened the door. A girl stood in the doorway; she was no older than eight, had hair as blue as the young man's tunic, and was quite visibly nervous. With a smile, the young man knelt to her level.

"Hello," he said warmly. "What is your name?"

"I – I'm Aqua," the girl replied.

The young man nodded.

"Ah, yes. I'm told you'll be taking me to the king."

"Y- Yes, s- sir."

The man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, dear. Call me Yen-Sid."

The door to the king's solar was enormous and magnificent. A scene from an ancient battle was engraved in the oak, and Yen-Sid did not doubt that this, too, was older than most buildings in the Radiant Garden; yet he sensed that this bastion would withstand yet another hundred battles before it fell.

Two guards stood outside, and beckoned when Yen-Sid approached with Aqua.

"Master Yen-Sid?" one asked.

"Hardly a master, I think," replied Yen-Sid, "but yes, I am he."

The guard nodded and unlocked the door. Yen-Sid turned to Aqua and knelt again.

"Thank you very much," he said. "I hope we run into each other again."

Aqua smiled. It was small, but it was there.

"Bye," she said.

"Goodbye."

As she departed down the corridor, Yen-Sid turned and entered the room.

"I thank you, gentlemen."

"Yes, sir."

And they shut the door behind him.

"Ah, Master Yen-Sid," said the king. "Welcome."

Ansem, the King of the Radiant Garden, rose from his seat behind a desk cluttered with papers and maps. Yen-Sid estimated that he was about thirty years old, perhaps thirty-five, and yet he sensed the wisdom of one much older.

"Thank you, Your Grace."

Ansem beckoned to a chair.

"Please, sit. May I offer you refreshments?"

"No, thank you."

"Oh, but I insist."

"Very well, then. Just tea, please."

"Sugar or cream?"

"No, thank you."

"Very well."

He summoned a servant – who was not Aqua, which slightly disappointed Yen-Sid – and gave him the appropriate command. As the servant left, the king sat across from his guest.

"Before I begin," Ansem said, "I must request that our conversation here be kept confidential."

"Of course," Yen-Sid replied. "How can I be of service?"

"You wield the Keyblade, do you not?"

"Is that actually what it is called? Then, yes. I – Well, I would not say I _wield _it. Frankly, I have never had need for it."

Ansem nodded.

"I've been studying the weapon for some time. Yours is not the only one of its kind, but they are certainly few in number. At this time, I've only found four who can use it, you included."

Yen-Sid leaned forward in his seat, intrigued. He had assumed he was alone.

"Is that so?"

"It is." Ansem folded his hands and shifted in his seat. "I do not yet know all of the weapon's capabilities, save that it can lock or unlock any door – much like a skeleton key, but on a grander scale – and that it amplifies many spells when said magic is channeled through it in lieu of, say, a wand or staff."

"Am I to be the subject of further experimentation?"

Ansem grimaced.

"Would that it were so simple a matter, my friend." He selected a map on his desk and turned it for Yen-Sid's inspection. The Radiant Garden sat comfortably in the center, surrounded on all sides by mountains and forests. "As I said, I know of four chosen by the Keyblade. Only three of them reside within the borders of my domain."

"And the fourth?"

"A beast whisperer," replied Ansem. "A very powerful beast whisperer."

"So he commands wolves and birds? What is so urgent?"

"Wolves and birds do not concern me," replied Ansem. "The beasts I speak of are from a bygone era, and they have changed, mutated even further due to the dark powers this wielder channels through his Key." The door opened and two young men entered. The first wore a white robe, the second a black coat. Behind them, a servant held a pot of tea.

"Yen-Sid," said Ansem. "It seems your tea has arrived, and so have your colleagues."

"Hello," said Yen-Sid.

"Gentlemen, this is Yen-Sid. Yen-Sid, may I introduce Eraqus and Xehanort."


End file.
